


Things will be better when you wake up (again).

by DrugsAndDreamers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Pre-Dream-Prokopenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsAndDreamers/pseuds/DrugsAndDreamers
Summary: “Please..”His voice was a whisper, a plead, mirrored on his desperate eyes.“We can work this out. I will change. I.. I will do better, I will... Oh god, K, you CAN'T DO THIS!”





	Things will be better when you wake up (again).

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my mother tounge, so sorry for any mistakes! - I hope you'll enjoy anyways!)

“Who do you even think you are?”  
It was a simple question - too simple. A trap. Prokopenko knew that.  
The dark haired boy in front of him stared at him with anger at a level he had never seen before. His gaze could cut steel by just looking at it. Proko flinched. Every cell in his body screamed “danger”.  
His voice was shaky, when he tried to raise it, tried to calm the furious boy down.  
“Your friend. And I am just worried. I didn't mean to..”  
He didn't get any further. K coughed out a dry laugh and took a step towards the blond boy.  
“Yeah, you didn't mean to. You never mean to.”  
His voice was at a low tone now and Proko felt panic swelling inside of him.  
He lifted his hands in defense and pressed his lips together – a thin line, unable to tell what K wanted to hear. In fact, he couldn't even think of something that would calm his friend down right now.  
“You know what, Proko? I'm sick of your bullshit.”  
He took another step towards the boy and Proko stepped back in contrary. His heart was beating like a war drum as he lowered his gaze to the floor.  
“I'm sorry, Joey”, he whispered, hoping to get away with this kind of submission.  
Silence.  
He didn't dare to lift his head, didn't want to see all the anger, the disappointment.  
No, he couldn't bear that, no longer. He always tried to satisfy and protect Kavinsky at the same time – he did almost everything he asked from him, knowing the other boy had been let down too often in his life.  
But he wouldn't leave him. He would ...could never!  
One minute passed by and since nothing happened, he tried to relax for a moment.  
They did fight before and everytime it worked out somehow – that's what friendship was like, right?  
In the end both of them were birds of a feather, both lonely, both desperate, both . . -

Click.

Prokos eyes bounced up again, just to stare directly into a gun's barrel.  
If he hadn't been pale before, he finally was by now.  
“K...”  
His voice cracked as tears filled his eyes.  
“You're afraid.”  
This wasn't a question. It was a simple fact.  
“Of course you are. You're a crybaby, you've always been. Should've done this long ago.”  
Shaking like a leaf in the wind, Proko stumbled backwards until he felt the coldness of a wall at his back.  
K was joking – he must be. There was no other explanation for this. He wouldn't kill him, he would never....  
“Please..”  
His voice was a whisper, a plead, mirrored on his desperate eyes.  
“We can work this out. I will change. I.. I will do better, I will... Oh god, K, you CAN'T DO THIS!”  
His voice ended up in terrified sobbing.  
“Oh.”  
K's voice was really calm now, as he followed Prokos steps slowly like a predator approaching prey.  
“I can't?”, he asked, sounding interested, cruelly playing with Prokos terror. “Tell me again, Pro-ko-pen-ko..... I need a reminder. Why can't I?”  
He reached the other boy and brought his hand to his cheek. Softly, he stroked the golden skin and tilted his head in curiosity.  
“I mean.. you could never...ever...tell me again: K, don't take too many drugs, K don't drink and drive, K don't do this, don't do that.”  
He paused to put more weight in his following words.  
“You could never annoy me again.”  
Tears streaming down Proko's face, he shook his head – feeling how his whole body wanted to cramp.  
“I only said this because I love you”, he sobbed. “I was afraid to lose you, to be left behind! I couldn't exist without you, I could never...survive! I love you, Joey, I fucking LOVE YOU!”  
Kavinsky smirked at these words and nodded understandingly.  
“I know.” He sighed. “I know, Proko, and that's why you always get on my nerves, but we can change that, don't worry. When you wake up again this problem will be gone and you will never ever have to live without me again.”  
Kavinsky pulled the trigger.


End file.
